This Has Been: A Stupid Thought I Had to Share with All of You
by biohazardgirl
Summary: In which the folks from Greendale are in the Kickpuncher fandom and it causes about as much trouble as you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to falling_voices for first introducing me to the idea that a story could be created using digital media as the sole storytelling device. Her "The Theory of Narrative Causality" (which is here: . ) was an enormous inspiration for this story, and, actually, for me being involved in fandom at all. When I approached her with the idea that I might borrow her idea of using the same medium, she enthusiastically gave her blessing and I am very grateful.

Thanks to whimsicalcircles, autoerratic, and pervinca for cheering me on on tumblr and giving me the motivation to sit down and get this fic written!

I can't begin to thank anonymouslyyours enough for all her dedication to this story, and for being the first person to say, "You know what I really need in my life? 'The Theory of Narrative Causality' except with Troy/Abed and the rest of the Greendale 7." Thank you for holding my hand as this was written and contributing thoughts. You are an inspiration and a fantastic friend and I am extremely grateful.

And thanks to fandom! This is basically my love letter to you!

Disclaimers: I don't own Community.

Any usernames were either used with express permission or used without any intent of similarities to persons either living or dead.

The characters in Community are flawed people and sometimes they have stupid opinions. Due to the nature of the characters, there is some mild oppressive language within, as well as some non-pc behavior. Rest assured that I am a firm believer of what goes around comes around, so don't think anyone here will be getting off scot free for bad behavior online or in real life!

* * *

**spilledsoul** posted in fandom_wank.

**In which streets_ahead isn't very happy about the Kickpuncher reboot**

Reposted after editing from **wank_report**.

Our favorite tiny yet endlessly wanky fandom strikes again! While usually the Kickpuncher-ites are whining about shipping (re:Punchkicker/Kickpuncher Will Never be Canon and the infamous Sally Looks Like a Man wank) or for reasons that we're still not quite sure of (re:The First and Last Fic Fest thetoddproblem Ever Participated In), this time the wankers and wankettes had fresh material to sink their teeth into: the Kickpuncher reboot announced for 2014. If you think this sounds like a great thing for the fandom well, then you've never met the Kickpuncher peeps.

(**more under the cut**)

The instigator of the wank this time (and many other times, see above and also here and here) is none other than **streets_ahead**. **streets_ahead**only formed a livejournal account and joined the Kickpuncher comm two years ago, but since he joined their comm it has been overrun with wank. He's been very vocal in the past about disliking all of the Kickpuncher sequels and its short-lived tv show, so when this announcement happens, many individual members of the community brace  themselves for the oncoming storm.

Shortly after the announcement is made about the upcoming film and its new cast, **t_bone**, a new member and up-and-coming popular fanfiction author with no prior knowledge of **streets_ahead**'s wanktastic ways starts a thread on the main comm about how excited he is for the reboot/the new fans it will bring and then leaves after responding to a few other nice and similarly enthusiastic comments.

Shortly after he leaves, the internet explodes.

**streets_ahead** rips into **t_bone**'s post, highlights of which include:

_"you wouldn't know what made a b-movie good if it bit you on the ass."_

_"its blindly enthusiastic fans like you that have caused the kickpuncher franchise to sell out ever since the first movie was made"_

_"The updated reboot will be a de-toothed and declawed version emptied of all value by hollywood assholes who will try to make it actually good instead of good because it is bad and they will fail."_

and

_"i bet you're only excited because you write slash fanfiction and the new actors are famous and handsome. WELL YOU AND YOUR STORIES CAN SUCK IT. SALLY/KICKPUNCHER FOREVER. although this new sally is fat too so ugh i just don't even know what to say anymore."_

The comm's mod, **deandong**, immediately tries to do damage control, saying,

"Now, really, let's all be nice to each other."

This attempt is about as successful as you'd expect. Shortly after **streets_ahead** posts, **oneeyedcat**, also known as **fuckthepatriarchy9** on tumblr, double posts a rant on the thread as well as on tumblr about everything 'deeply wrong' with **streets_ahead**'s post. She tags the post on tumblr as "misogyny", "homophobia", and "animal cruelty", intending (and succeeding) to make as much noise as possible. The comment on LJ as well as her tumblr post has since been deleted, but screenshots can be found here.

While tumblr explodes with social justice wank, many anon members of the comm simply respond to her comment with . They are not disappointed.

It doesn't take long for more vocal members of the comm to join in on the fun. **princess_annie** and **yellowloner**, two other prominent writers, each write a manifesto in defense of writing slash and post it in response to **oneeyedcat**'s comment. However, each of them also says that they find her tangentially related complaints about animal cruelty in regard to the original thread to be a little silly. In response to their comments**oneeyedcat** thanks them for the support but says she is saddened by the fact that her complaints about animal cruelty aren't being treated with the seriousness that she thinks the topic deserves. The comm collectively ignores this statement. In response to being ignored, **oneeyedcat**posts a second (now fully capslocked) rant complaining about the rampant 'species-ism' in the thread, highlights of which include,

_"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE. "_

and

_ "THE FACT THAT 'DETOOTHED' AND 'DECLAWED' ARE EVEN WORDS YOU ALL CAN BLINK AN EYE AT WITHOUT BEING SUPREMELY DISGUSTED AT THE INDIGNITIES FACED BY MILLIONS OF CATS WORLDWIDE DISGUSTS ME."_

As you can imagine, dear readers, the comm does not take this lying down. Many members of the comm object to issues such as sexism and homophobia being given the same amount of importance as declawing a cat.

**princess_annie** scathingly remarks that many people would rather have their own fingernails ripped out in exchange for not having to come out of the closet.

**oneeyedcat** tries to backpedal, but gives up very quickly after it proves to be ineffective.

Meanwhile on her personal journal,** brownieluvr17** posts about how she dislikes both slash and remakes. **oneeyedcat **is friends with**brownieluvr17** and, apparently still riled and defensive about being called insensitive, she hijacks the comment section of the post to. . .call**brownieluvr17** insensitive. **brownieluvr17 **is also friends with **streets_ahead **and, never one to pass up a good argument, he too hijacks the comment section for his own personal gain. Shortly after he joins in, **brownieluvr17** closes the comments on her entry and goes back over to the comm to give both of them a piece of her mind.

Highlights include:

"Both of you are damn fools for thinking this argument is important at all and you are acting like children."

"Poor **t_bone** defies the lord by writing slash and he has terrible taste but that doesn't mean you should attack him."

In response. . .several anons attack her about religion which goes over about as well as you'd think.

**deandong**, officially in over his head, leaves a comment on **winging_it**'s latest journal entry begging for help. While not officially a mod of the comm (claiming it would be too much responsibility for something he cared about very little), he is well known and respected in the community for being both a good writer and for being good at getting everyone to stop fighting and go back to writing porn.

Which is exactly what he tells everyone to go do, plus or minus a threat to have them banned if they don't can it.

He then forms an "apology thread" on the main page, which is exactly what it sounds like. Surprisingly, everyone responds enthusiastically and the community dies down. . .for now.

**life_in_technicolor**, the biggest name in the Kickpuncher fandom, has not commented at all, but his Switzerland status in the fandom is welldocumented. We'll keep our ears out and keep you posted.

(**200 comments**)

**Transcript of LJ Messages for t_bone**

**Subject: INTERNET EXPLOSION Dx**

**t_bone**

hey, thanks for not comenting back there :D idk if you were busy or what but it seemed like the whole comm was mad about something i was doing and it was kinda nice to feel like i had someone on my side.

**life_in_technicolor**

I keep forgetting how new you are. I'm a pretty neutral observer and I don't normally comment on that sort of thing. I just like to watch as people go at it. If you stick around in fandom long enough and you don't like actually stirring the pot you'll learn to enjoy watching people on the internet fight. It's almost as good as tv.

They even have two comms dedicated it:

community/wank_report/

community/fandom_wank/

But also I'm on your side and you're welcome.

Are you participating in that November comm fest? I could beta your fic if you wanted and art alongside it so you could have some pictures to go with it when you repost to your account after the fest is over.

**t_bone**

:D :D :D

thanks for the linkege. so glad im not alone! and now that I know im not this is actually kinda funny. were so tiny but we made the front page! A lot! wow Kickpuncher fans are like the termites of the internet.

i feel kind of proud of us is that weird?

next time though im arguing back t_bone style. i have a few tricks up my sleeve that im sure will definitely get them. kinda mad that i was away while all the excitement happened but looking at fandom wank pretty sure it will happen again soon. man who put a stick up streets_ahead's butt?

yeah i was thinking about doing the fest! it would be awesome of you to beta for me again, my grammar is terrible.

art for me? sweet! man if i celebrated birthdays it would sure feel like mine.

**life_in_technicolor**

If people weren't proud of the noise they made, they wouldn't keep fighting on the internet, so I'd say no, that's not weird.

I'd suggest coming up with comebacks other than comparing people directly to Hitler if you plan to fight. That might work on other comms but winging_it threatened to get deandong to ban anyone who used it after it became ineffective when he wanted to use it himself.

streets_ahead and oneyedcat just like being angry. By this point it's kind of their duty to the fandom to start as much wank as possible.

Cool I'm excited to get started on that then. If you want to bounce ideas off of anyone just pm me when you get your assignment. Also if you keep writing that WIP you can still send that to me. November around here is usually pretty quiet so I'll have extra time to work on your stuff.

Are you a Jehovah's Witness? I have a roommate who doesn't celebrate birthdays either and he is. But I also didn't think Jehovah's Witnesses wrote slash.

**t_bone**

lol'ing you are so right, man.

winging_it is weird. i can't not pay attention to what he says when he posts. i think he has voodoo typing powers or something.

ok can do i get my assignment friday so ill let you know then.

i am a jehovah's witness. . .who writes slash. its complicated :P

dammit hitler was always my backup on reddit. guess ill have to figure out something else.

your friend sounds nice. you talk about him a lot. tell him i say hello from the internet!

**t_bone**

. . .my own roommate just said hello to me ten seconds after i sent that message. whoa that was weird.

**life_in_technicolor**

. . .Troy?

**t_bone**

. . .abed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Livejournal Entry for t_bone: November 14**

Subject: life is weird!

so it turns out my roommate/best friend irl is actually my beta and fandom friend **life_in_technicolor** and i never knew until yesterday which HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW but really we had such an insane amount in common that it totally clicked once we figured it out.

what does this MEAN i wondered to myself for about ten minutes but then he made me a sandwich and threw it at me like a frizbee to catch in my mouth and i figured it meant everything was going to be the same as always except MORE AWESOME. and full of ham apparently.

writing slash fanfiction for my roommate wasnt exactly the way i wanted to come out to him but hes been sending me slash stuff too and we have deadlines coming up! so instead of ansting about revealing our DL bisexualities we just went back to writing porn together. very manly fun was had by all.

or at least by me. **life_in_technicolor** was quoting a lot of happy eighties movies so im pretty sure he was having a good time too.

to the comm people who answered my thread yesterday i would just like to say: you all be crazy but ilu anyway. and next time i will not only be a part of the argument but i will also be the CHAMPION. t_bone plays to WIN.

anyway i lied a little bit about us being worried about deadlines because instead of working on the fic exchange the whole time we also maybe acidentally wrote a porno half-crack Punchkicker/Kickpuncher businessman AU.

**(****which is here****)**

t_bone out!

(**43 comments**) (**leave a comment**)

**Excerpt from "A Normal Day at the Office", crosslinked from AO3 and written by t_bone and life_in_technicolor**

_. . .David tried to not yearn for Punchkicker's body; he knew they were supposed to be enemies and normally he liked it that way. The drive to compete with Punchkicker in the office environment allowed him to be successful at his job, and transforming his strong sexual urges into output was really (in his opinion) the best decision he ever made. Still, when Punchkicker leaned down to bang at the copy machine with his bionic arm (of average strength), David couldn't help looking at his firm butt and wondering what it would look like naked and cupped in his hands as he fucked Punchkicker hard against his desk. . ._

**Kickpuncher Anon Meme **(**kickpuncheranon)** wrote:

**# 30: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT MADE A B MOVIE GOOD IF IT BIT YOU ON THE ASS**

You know what to do, nonnies. And, if not, a short list of rules:

1. No threats of violence. One comment will get yours deleted, multiple will cause me to turn IP logging on and both you and I don't want that so be nice.

2. No fic prompting unless someone gets an idea by accident. We have a lovely and very active kink meme run by a very hard working mod so send your prompts over there!

3. No de-anon posting. I will delete your comment. If you want to post non-anon go post over on the actual comm.

Happy meme-ing everyone!

**anon**

So, t_bone and life_in_technicolor, anyone? How long do you think it will be before they're together? I give them a week, tbh.

**anon**

What? LL?

**anon**

.

**anon**

wow, you're giving them as long as a week? I give them about. . .ten minutes after t_bone posted that update. seriously if they haven't been going at it since then the sky isn't blue.

** anon**

lol teh porn. ten seconds tops.

** anon**

you nonnies are all silly. they're totally already together but in a secret relationship. sheesh subtext much?

**anon**

SLANG STUCK IN THE NINETIES MUCH?

**anon**

H8Rs gonna H8!

**anon**

SO DID YOU SEE ALL WHAT WENT DOWN A FEW DAYS AGO? MAN I LOVE HIM BUT DEANDONG IS KIND OF A SHITTY MOD. WE PROBS NEED A NEW ONE GUYS, JUST SAYING.

**anon**

winging_it isn't good enough for you?

**anon**

silly rabbit, winging_it's not a mod

**anon**

coulda fooled me.

**Posted by deandong in kickpuncher_comm : Weekly Roundup: November 11-17**

**News**

Kickpuncher Reboot Announced for 2014

Channing Tatum to Star in New Kickpuncher Flick

Will the Kickpuncher Reboot be Any Good?

Interview with Denzel Washington: Playing Punchkicker

Released Cast List for Kickpuncher 2014

**Fic**

their bodies were a minefield by **princess_annie** (NC-17, Punchkicker/Kickpuncher) (PWP)

time bomb (4/26) by **princess_annie** (NC-17, Genderswap Punchkicker/Kickpuncher) (Drama/Angst)

A Normal Day at the Office by **t_bone **and **life_in_technicolor **(NC-17, Punchkicker/Kickpuncher)(Crack)

My Heart's Not Made of Steel (6/8)  by **t_bone** (M, Punchkicker/Kickpuncher) (Romance)

Life's Like the Movie Screen (3/10) by **winging_it** (PG-13, Gen) (Action/Adventure)

they are all time traveling candles by **deandong** (G, Gen) (Crack)

armor isn't my only defense by **spilledsoul** (PG-13, Kickpuncher/Sally) (Drama/Angst)

**Art**

Illustration for "A Normal Day at the Office" by **life_in_technicolor **(Punchkicker/Kickpuncher, NSFW)

Bakery AU Part 4 by **brownieluvr17 **(Gen, SFW)

Portrait of Judith by **brownieluvr17** (Gen, SFW)

Chibis! by **brownieluvr17** (Gen, SFW)

Car Chase by **mynameisalex** (Gen, SFW)

untitled by **duncandonuts **(Punchkicker/Sally, NSFW)

**Other Fanworks**

"Only the Good Die Young" by **life_in_technicolor **(Punchkicker/Kickpuncher)(Fanvid)

"Sinnerman" by **raspthhberry** (Punchkicker) (Fanvid)

20 Kickpuncher Icons by **deandong** (icons)

Feminism and Sally or Why They Got it All Wrong by **oneeyedcat** (meta)

Breaking the Fourth Wall in Kickpuncher: Detroit by **life_in_technicolor **(meta)

Why the Kickpuncher Reboot Could be a Good Thing by **life_in_technicolor** (meta)

**Comm Business**

_Links to Theme Days_

Beta Search Monday

Tuesday Prompts

Wednesday Round Robin

Thursday Searches

Friday Free For All

Saturday Topical Chat

Sunday Fic Rec

_Events_

Looking for Pinch Hitters and Betas for November Comm Fest posted by **deandong**

Colorado Meetup: B-movie con!  posted by **princess_annie**

**Transcript of Livejournal Messages for winging_it**

**Subject: I figured it out!**

**oneeyedcat**

i'm still in shock that you're in fandom, jeff, but it's the only thing that makes sense. u had to be talking to someone on that blackberry.

**oneeyedcat**

ur non-answer is only making me more sure that I'm right.

**winging_it**

I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this?

**oneeyedcat**

relax winger, its just me, britta

**winging_it**

YOU'RE oneeyedcat? That explains so much. . .

Ok, you caught me, I'm in fandom. How did you figure it out?

And before you make fun of me, I'd like to remind you that not only are you in fandom too, but your pseud is plastered all over the last fandom wank update.

And what happened to fuckthepatriarchy 1-8?

**oneeyedcat**

can it jeff, the ball is still in my court. unlike you i don't put my worth into feeling cooler than other people so im not ashamed of being in fandom. but from the sound of it, i bet you are. . .

there has to be only so many wingers in colorado who can tame a room like that. or, well, a comm. also you told me about that new hair gel you bought this morning ten minutes before you announced it on your journal.

fandom wank is very biased towards the white, cis, male, abled, heteronormative, and human and their criticisms only mean that i need to make some more noise until they realize that i was the one on the right side of that argument.

my 4000 followers on tumblr would agree, jeff.

. . .there can be more than one person on tumblr who wants to give a middle finger to the patriarchy.

**winging_it**

I'd try to convince you that reblogging things on tumblr doesn't really count as activism if you aren't doing anything else, but I can already feel you reblogging a picture of the earth burning with the word 'sexism' underneath it so I won't bother.

More to the point: not a word of this to anyone at Greendale. If word gets around that I spend my free time talking to people about robots on the internet I will lose all of the dignity I have left.

I own a leather jacket that cost me 400 dollars. I want to still be cool enough to wear it.

**oneeyedcat**

i can't hear you over the sound of your privelege.

and i just donated money to hurricane victims in new york yesterday, booyah, you just got served by the sound of me actually being a decent human being.

and i won't tell a soul about your extracuriculars either, which makes me even better :)

we still on for dinner tonight, fandom buddy?

**winging_it**

Every Sunday. I'll meet you at Senor Kevin's in ten. I just have to pick out my coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Posted in kickpuncher_comm by princess_annie**

Subject: Organizing the B-Movie Con Colorado Meetup!

Hey guys, **princess_annie** here reporting again about the Colorado meetup! **brownieluvr17** and I recently have been PM'ing about the logistics of this thing and what we both plan to do that day really really depends on how many of you are coming! I know we discussed this in a thread only a short while ago, but as we're not really sure how many of you are still nursing hurt feelings about a certain wank that happened recently we wanted to check in to see if all of you who responded were still coming! **brownieluvr17** and I both wanted to say again that we're sorry for any flames we fanned and that any and all of you are still welcome to come to the meetup (yes, even you **streets_ahead**).

Please respond ASAP! **brownieluvr17** wants to bake dessert for our group's lunch and my schedule for that day depends on how many people will be in tow so a yea or a nay would mean a lot to us!

(Not that you can't meet up if you don't respond but there might not be a brownie waiting for you if you don't!)

To RSVP you can either comment in the comment section below or PM either me or **brownieluvr17**. Can't wait to hear from all of you!

Also, does anyone have any ideas for how we'll identify each other when we meet at the comm? I know many of you are uncomfortable/unwilling to post photos of yourself under your pseuds so if we could use some groupthink to figure out some other way that would be awesome!

**(57 comments) (Leave a Comment)**

**deandong**

What a lovely comment, **princess_annie**! You know, you really are great for organizing this con meetup. I've been wanting to do a thing like this for years but the scheduling for this sort of thing is a KILLER and I've been so busy that just the thought of it left me in a tizzy! Looking over your dayplans-you certainly have some talent for that sort of thing! I will definitely be there!

How many people are going to cosplay? Maybe we could identify each other by our costumes? Or maybe we could all wear red scarves or something!

If we are identifying each other by our costumes I'll be going as mega-Judith from Kickpuncher Detroit! Can't wait to see everyone!

**princess_annie**

Hi! So excited that our modly mod will still be joining us! I don't know that the scarf thing would really work (lots of other people might decide to wear red scarves that day and a wild goose chase for stragglers would get us very off schedule) but thanks for the idea anyway! Your cosplay sounds amazing (although I don't think that everyone is cosplaying either but thanks for the input again)!

**deandong**

Aww, thanks. Excited to be there! Save a brownie for me!

**princess_annie**

Can do 3

**brownieluvr17**

I'll mark you down for one, pumpkin 3

**streets_ahead**

i'll be there. thx for the invite. no cosplay.

**anon**

Ugh, you'll be there? Count me out.

**deandong**

Quick reminder that we have a kindness policy on all open comment threads!

**anon**

** deandong**

Well really, now. . .you know, that's so cute, I've honestly forgiven you despite the insult. Carry on!

**princess_annie**

Awesome!

**life_in_technicolor**

t_bone and I will be there as Kickpuncher and Punchkicker but there will be a bunch of those and I've seen the 'mistaken identity due to similar clothes' thing happen way too many times in bad sitcoms to find it funny anymore. Maybe we could decorate signs with our pseuds on them? t_bone and I just got a new toaster oven so we have cardboard left over to make signs out of.

Also if it's cool with everyone I would like to film the con and meetup as a short documentary. princess_annie and brownieluvr17, if you could PM me the list of people who are coming so i could print off enough release forms for everyone that would be great.

**t_bone**

aw, man, i wanted to be the one to announce we were coming. SUPER EXCITED FOR THE FUTURE DESSERTS brownieluvr17! :D :D :D

i vote that if we make signs they have to have a bright colored background so you can see them. i also vote that color to be neon green because we used up all of our other paint doing other stuff and were tight on money til the week after the con when we both get paid.

**life_in_technicolor**

Agreed on the signs. They would be more visible in neon anyway.

You were in the shower when the post went live. I didn't want the comment to get buried

**t_bone**

oh yeah awesome idea ftw!

ur in the other room and i dont feel like shouting or moving and ive been trying to send the message with my thoughts for twenty mins but its not working. its ur turn to make dinner or our other roommate will turn both of us into pincushins for her mysterius new sewing project

ETA: and thats how pasta gets made, t_bone style (it was actually my turn!)

**deandong**

Friendly reminder to take personal comments to PM's.

**t_bone**

oops. sorry mod.

**princess_annie**

That's so great! Can't wait to meet you both!

**oneeyedcat**

ill be there. im with **life_in_technicolor** and **t_bone** on the signs thing, but not on the neon colors. i dont have any paint. also i wont be in costume.

also one of my cats has a vet appt. that day so ill be late. sorry!

**princess_annie**

It's ok! We're happy to see you whenever.

**brownieluvr17**

You don't eat gelatin, right?

**oneeyedcat**

right :3

**brownieluvr17**

Ok 3

**winging_it**

I'll be there. Also, I have a plan. We should all meet in the early morning at the a fast food joint next to the con (I know you know which one is closest, **princess_annie**, you're too much of a dayplanner to not have had that scoped out a long time ago).** life_in_technicolor** and **t_bone**, you can still make your sign. If the costumes don't give us away the sign will. Problem solved.

**princess_annie**

Sounds good to me! I'll post a new thread on the comm then about where everyone should meet. Thanks :D

**winging_it**

You're welcome

**1**** (2) (3)**

Case (**case**) wrote in **fandomsecrets**

**[Secret Post # 2155]**

**[Secret Post #2155]**

**Warning**: Some secrets are NOT work safe and may contain SPOILERS.

01.

**(1106 comments) (Post a New Comment)**

**fscom**

08. (Fandom: Kickpuncher)

(**anon)**

argh why do people insist on making their secrets UNREADABLE. seriously we've been over this before: dark red + black+tiny print= DISASTER. can someone please transcribe this? i can't read a thing.

**Subject Line: Transcript (anon)**

Someone's panties are in a bunch today. The secret says:

_I'm in this fandom and it's great despite the wank. I love hanging out with everyone on the comm and arting and everything. But my secret is that I'm kind of jealous that everyone else seems to be friends in RL with at least one other person on the comm. This fandom is tiny so I don't have anyone to talk to about it offline and I can't afford to go to their planned meetup. Sad anon is lonely :(_

_ B!S I know it's wrong but I ship life-in-technicolor and t-bone like crazy. Get a room you two!_

To OP:

No clue what this fandom is or who those people are but I feel you on not having another fan in RL to squee with. Hope you find someone soon.

I feel like someone should make a tutorial regarding legible secrets to attach to the secret submission post.

**(anon)**

Thanks for the transcript! Also *hugs* OP. If it makes you feel better I'm in that fandom too and I don't know anyone in RL either that will fan with me.

I thought life-in-technicolor and t-bone already had a room tho? Don't they live in the same apartment? I thought they were an item. My bad :/

I guess I'm a shipper too. And send out a call for someone to make that in GC.

** (anon)**

they're living together but ambiguous relationship. YANA thirding that ship, if only because i have a bet for someone else's dessert at the colorado meetup that i win if it turns out they actually are together.

MOAR HUGS TO OP *squishles*

**(anon)**

AYRT: I'm feeling really lazy. Seeing if I wish hard enough someone else will see the post and set it up for me.

**(fingalsanteater)**

This has an active fandom? I'll have to go check it out.

*hugs* OP

**(anon)**

Main comm is .com , if you were wondering.

Kink meme is .com :D

**(fingalsanteater)**

Thanks!

**(anonymouslyyours)**

*shifty eyes*

*bookmarks kickpuncher-kink*

**(fingalsanteater)**

I didn't know you liked kickpuncher!

**(anonymouslyyours)**

I AM A WOMAN OF MANY TASTES.

porn mostly

**(anon)**

A+

**(fingalsanteater)**

Well put.

**(anon)**

OMG A KICKPUNCHER SECRET IS IT MY BIRTHDAY.

*composes self*

Hugs to OP and also FUCK YEAH KICKPUNCHER 2014.

Wow I guess I'm not actually very good at composing myself.

BUT WHAT ABOUT THEIR PURE BROMANCE YOU GUYS. DON'T TAINT IT WITH TEH SEX.

No, I'm just kidding, those guys need to fuck and soon if they aren't already, they're clearly meant for each other and the thought of how thick the UST must be in that apartment if they aren't going at it already is giving me hives. Their poor roommate.

** (anon)**

kickpuncher 2014 is going to suck and so do you for liking it

**(anon)**

Not this again ffs.

**(anon)**

**Posted in kickpuncher_comm by deandong**

Subject: Upcoming Comm Fest and New Icons!

Hey, guys! Just popping in to say if you didn't mark the date down on your calendar yet you should hop and skip to it asap because your work is due a week from Friday (the week after the con)! I hope you're as excited for all this creativity as I am!

Thanks again to all the pinch hitters who really _stepped up to the plate_ ) I'm sure your stories are going to be fantastic!

And now, your icons!

**(more after the cut)**

**(42 comments) (Leave a Comment)**


	4. Chapter 4

TV Tropes Fanfic Recommendation Page: Kickpuncher

. . .Because the remaining ten percent is to _die _for.

Kickpuncher is an old fandom, but it's held on strong for the past thirty years (somehow). These may not be all the old classics (some of those are still hidden away in zines), but they are the best the internet has to offer.

**Authors**

**life_in_technicolor**: He primarily writes Punchkicker/Kickpuncher, and although he doesn't write much (for this fandom anyway) what he does write is excellent. He's more well known for his multimedia stuff, preferring to make fanvids and create fanart (hosted atemotionallyunavailableunicorn on tumblr). His meta is also to die for. Overall, he's a great introduction to what this fandom is all about.

**princess_annie** : princess_annie is a very versatile writer. She has written for pretty much every character and pairing you can think of. She is particularly notable for her Can't Hide Forever  'verse which features a genderswapped Punchkicker and Kickpuncher fighting it out and falling in love. Highly recommended.

**yellowloner** : yellowloner writes het, slash, and gen in the fandom. She primarily writes crossovers and AU's. Her most popular work is her Harry Potter Crossover, Frayed Wires but her other work is worth a look as well.

**Gen Works**

**the one where they're all cupcakes** by **deandong**: Exactly what it says on the tin. Hilarious, hilarious crack.

**You Said My Life was Real (But That's What a Liar Would Say)** by **winging_it: **_All his life, Kickpuncher has been told that it's his job to protect humanity. But there are sparks and scenes at the edge of his vision sometimes that tell him that this isn't the whole story. _Fascinating psychological thriller that will keep you on the tip of your toes and leave you thinking for days afterward. A must read.

**Supersoldier 2.0**: by **raspthhberry**: Marvel Captain America/Kickpuncher crossover. During WWII, Captain America isn't the only supersoldier tasked to fight Nazis. Impressive historical research as well as a detailed knowledge of both canons really brings this one to life.

**It's All Bionic in the Future Anyhow**: by **constable_kakowski**: Inspector Spacetime/Kickpuncher crossover: Kickpuncher becomes a constable. A lot of fun to read.

**8 Bit Kickpuncher** by **8bitHilda**: Comic series where Kickpuncher is reimagined as an 8 bit video game. Brilliant and meta.

**Bakery AU** by **brownieluvr17**: Bakery AU! Very cute art.

**Frayed Wires** by **yellowloner**: Harry Potter crossover: Kickpuncher is tasked to help the Order of the Phoenix fight Voldemort, but he runs into a little trouble when he realizes his cyberpunches don't work in the presence of magic. Funny, heartwarming, and a little bit sad, this is a Harry Potter crossover you definitely don't want to miss.

**I Know Exactly Why I Walk and Talk Like a Machine** by **oneeyedcat**: _The first time Judith stepped into her new skin, it bit into the flesh in the crevices behind her knees and elbows and caught and pulled at her hair. But she had shaped the steel with her own hands and plated the chrome with care, so although it felt unnatural on her living skin, it was the first time she felt her body was her own._ Really interesting take on what happens between when Judith is injured in Kickpuncher 2 and when she returns again as mega-Judith in Kickpuncher Detroit. The imagery is great and the social commentary is really good too.

**Shipping Works**

**i have seen your face and it is mine** by **life_in_technicolor**: _When Punchkicker was young he wanted to save the world so they would stop making the faces that told him that they didn't understand. But the world doesn't work that way, life doesn't go that way, and Punchkicker isn't a little kid anymore._ Really great fic that examines Punchkicker's motivations in an unorthodox way. The ship here (Punchkicker/Kickpuncher) isn't requited, which is unusual too and lends an uneasy, ethereal tone to the fic that really makes it work. A fandom classic and a must read.

**Did You Make it to the Milky Way?** by **t_bone**: _Cyberland AU: In a world where all of the rich are cyborgs, the poor must fight to keep their place in the world. Punchkicker and Kickpuncher, two former human gang members on the run, want to do the near impossible: find a way off of the streets and into the world of the cyborgs. _Punchkicker and Kickpuncher are heavily defined by their cyborg powers, so taking them away is a huge step away from canon, but the way t_bone writes it makes you feel like it could have happened this way all along. The dynamic is believable, the fall of Punchkicker,while inevitable, is still sad, and the sex is smoking hot. This is a must read for anyone in the fandom.

Now has a sequel in progress: **My Heart is Not Made of Steel**

**The "Can't Hide Forever" 'verse** , which includes **catch me if you can**, **so I ran to the rock**, and **time bomb** (which is still a work in progress) by **princess_annie**: _Genderswapped AU: Kickpuncher's not a stranger to falling for firecracker women, but she's used to sparklers and poppers, shallow dainty things with fiery tempers that leave her life as quickly as they come. Punchkicker seems to be artillery fire, all steel and cold cruel heart, but something about her makes Kickpuncher look back every time; she sees an M-80 where she should see guns, but maybe she's just looking for things that aren't really there._ Excellent, EXCELLENT genderswap of the Kickpuncher canon. **princess_annie** is a master at both subverting the narrative in just the right spots and then swooping you back up into more familiar nods at canon. The fights are exciting, the story is incredible, and the love story is not only believable and hot but has the feel of a tragic epic. What are you still doing here? Go read it now!

**facebook**

Thursday, November 22

Inbox Other (43)

**Jeff Winger**

**Jeff Winger**

Wow. Are we the only people online right now? That's weird.

Also, hi.

**Britta Perry**

no its not its thanksgiving. other people have families.

its awful. no one on tumblr has updated in an hour except to post pictures of food and talk about how much fun theyre having.

hi back :)

**Jeff Winger**

I agree, it's pretty gross.

You know, I don't normally advocate causing chaos online, but I'm pretty bored.

And you're pretty bored.

And I'm betting you've been drinking.

**Britta Perry**

vodka: because eating tofurkey alone with your cats is just sad

id put money on you having drunk an equal amount. how much effort is it taking you to type right now?

ooh the im pretty bored youre pretty bored seduction technique, im used to that one with you. youre smart, you know i can never resist that.

**Jeff Winger**

Some effort, but not too much to have a little fun.

I have a plan.

**Kickpuncher Anon Meme **(**kickpuncheranon)** wrote:

**# 30: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT MADE A B MOVIE GOOD IF IT BIT YOU ON THE ASS**

You know what to do, nonnies. And, if not, a short list of rules:

1. No threats of violence. One comment will get yours deleted, multiple will cause me to turn IP logging on and both you and I don't want that so be nice.

2. No fic prompting unless someone gets an idea by accident. We have a lovely and very active kink meme run by a very hard working mod so send your prompts over there!

3. No de-anon posting. I will delete your comment. If you want to post non-anon go post over on the actual comm.

Happy meme-ing everyone!

**anon**

Dead meme alert!

**anon**

keep your head on, its thanksgiving. people do have places to be, you know.

if you want to talk so bad, figure out something to talk about

**anon**

I just want to complain.

**anon**

I've got something to talk about: what's up between **oneeyedcat** and **winging_it **lately? They seem to be flirting pretty hard. Forget techbone, oneeyedwing is my new OTP.

**anon**

OH ME TOO. its just like 'fuck already and be done with it your sexual tension is driving me insane.'

**anon**

What? LL?

**anon**

.

and all the comments here

.

**anon**

. . .ok anon, whatever you say. . .

**anon**

i third that! id read fic of it even.

they argue so much i bet that sex would be so angry and passionate and hot

and cracktastic, naturally

**anon**

OP: Me too! Wanna round robin?

**anon**

more than anything

**anon**

Fic: Super Hot Argument Sex

By anon and anon

winging_it and oneeyedcat at first really didn't like each other. winging_it thought that oneeyedcat was a pain in the comm's ass. But secretly although he hated her he also really got off on the way she yelled about saving the whales on posts that had nothing to do with whales or their extinction. Every evening as he secretly modded the com while pretending to not be a mod he also had one hand down his pants, stroking his cock every time she said something inflammatory for no reason. She said so many argumentative things so often that he would get hard and get off many, many times a night.

**anon**

oneeyedcat also had a problem with getting off on winging_its mod skills. she hated that he cracked down on her so often but thought his ability to control a room was super hot. she started causing scenes on the comm just so she could watch him calm it down. while he did so she would stroke her clit and moan in ecstasy. what she wouldnt give to have him talk like that to her in bed.

**anon**

One day winging_it got a message from oneeyedcat telling him that she had figured out his identity because they knew and liked each other in RL. The next time they saw each other in public it was awkward for a short while, but then once they got a moment of privacy they were all over each other like animals.

They were in kind of a public place like a closet or something but no one could really seethem so they didn't care. winging_it pushed oneeyedcat up against the wall and started kissing her feverishly.

He pulled away after a short while and said,

"I want you to rage against Kickpuncher 3 while I eat you out."

**anon**

winging_it kneeled down to the ground, pulled her pants and underwear down to around her ankles, and began eating out her pussy. She tried to keep her voice from shaking as she whisper-yelled

"I DONT APPROVE OF THE WAY KICKPUNCHER 3 TREATS WOMEN. MEGA- JUDITH SHOULD HAVE WON THE FIGHT BETWEEN HER AND KICKPUNCHER AND THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE FEMALE DRUG LORD TERRORISTS. ALSOTHERE WERE NO MAIN CHARACTERS OF COLOR IN KICKPUNCHER 3 WHICH IS SIMPLY RIDICULOUS ."

she pulled his head away from her pussy because she felt it tightening up and she didnt want to cum yet, not while he wasnt using his magic mod powers.

"i want you to fuck me right now and talk to me like you talk to people on the comm when theyre freaking out."

**anon**

winging_it pulled down his pants and underwear and stepped out of them. He then pinned oneeyedcat's wrists against the wall with

one hand and put his other hand on her ass to get leverage so he could put his cock inside of her. When he slid it in, they both gasped. She was wetter and tighter than he had imagined.

"You're causing wank," he said as he thrusted, "you're going to end up on Fandom Wank again. And I'm not a mod because that wouldn't be cool. You're going to go to the apology thread and apologize and then I'm going to buy hair products. Go apologize right now!"

With that she came violently.

**anon**

as oneeyedcat came, she shouted "Never!" and winging_it came also. for a minute they just panted for breath but eventually oneeyedcat said, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

**anon**

winging_it said "Me too," and they both laughed.

"Wanna go again?" he asked? She nodded and so they did.

FIN

**anon**

jesus god what the fuck did i just read

**anon**

I'M WITH ANON ON THIS ONE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. DUDE WHO WROTE THAT SRSLY THIS IS THE MOST RANDOM THING EVER.

**anon**

Are you dense? Clearly oneeyedcat and winging_it wrote that.

They were probably bored. Super gross, guys.

**anon**

I second anon on this one. That seemed oddly random and scripted. It's totally them. Even the typing styles they use on the comm are the same.

I second bored and also chime in 'probably drunk' and also if you guys are reading this I agree with everyone that this was not cool.

**kickpuncheranon**

Seriously guys? Your mod was only gone for Thanksgiving for a day and so you randomly write porn of yourselves on here?

I'm not deleting it because TECHNICALLY it's within the rules and it's not hurting anyone, but next time just get a room.

**facebook**

Friday, November 23

Inbox Other (43)

**Jeff Winger**

**Britta Perry**

oh god

my head

checked the comm

what did we DO

this is bad

**Jeff Winger**

. . .No one technically knows it was us.

. . .Also you left your underwear here.

Again.

**Britta Perry**

so were not mentioning it or apologizing or saying anything at all right?

thats wrong though isnt it

**Jeff Winger**

If we don't mention anything no one ever has to know. They can think as much as they want but for all they know it could have been strangers who had. . .awkward internet sex on the anon meme.

The real sex was much better.

**Britta Perry**

some days i hate you

Britta Perry is offline


	5. Chapter 5

**posted in kickpuncher_comm by deandong**

Subject: Friday Free for All!

Hi guys! Just popping in to say that it's Friday once again and the floor is yours! Go wild!

(But please remember to respect each other! You're the only Kickpuncher fandom you've got!)

**(150 comments) (Leave a Comment)**

**Subject: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**brownieluvr17**

Hello everyone! Happy day-after-Thanksgiving! I wanted to start a thread about what we all did for Thanksgiving! Because personally mine was so wonderful that I figured everyone else must have had a great one too and would want to share their undoubtedly joyful stories.

Personally I made a big dinner and after we all went to a Thursday evening mass to thank the lord for how lucky we truly are. And then before we all went to bed I showed my boys Kickpuncher and they liked it too which was so nice. My oldest one even drew art! He's becoming just like his momma 3

(If any of you wanted to see his cute drawings, they're here:  . )

And then this morning I got the best purse at Target for only two dollars! I almost had to fight someone for it because it was the last one, but then I got to the rack just in time :D

I don't really get a lot of time to see my family since I'm still in school and I have my own business now so having a holiday was just so nice 3

How about all of you?

** princess_annie**

Yesterday was great, surprisingly! My grandparents on my dad's side (who have been very supportive ever since my parents stopped talking to me) made an amazing Thanksgiving dinner for me and a few aunts and uncles and it was just really fun 3

It was also nice to get a chance to write, although I had to hide it from my grandparents when I was staying the night because they don't exactly 'approve' of the stuff (or issues) I enjoy writing about. But that's life, I suppose.

I finished chapter 5 of _time bomb_!  . 

**brownieluvr17**

Oh, they sound like such nice people3

** t_bone**

kind of just had the best thanksgiving ever! for the first time this year, me and life-in- technicolor had a joint thanksgiving to celebrate (and show off) our place. we didn't do it last year because our apartment was pretty new and kind of a mess from moving but we cleaned up special this year for company and put on suits and made dinner together (or, well, tech did most of the cooking because im awful at it but im good at baking and hes not so i did that.) tech's mom doesn't usually have thanksgiving with him, but his dad was home so we had him over and both sets of my parents and grandparents. they all seemed to like each other pretty well and nana hardly even yelled even though i almost accidentally set the whole table on fire with the wrong kind of candles and tech kept confusing her by talking about movies shes never seen. and my (divorced) parents didn't argue either (although they kept shooting me and tech funny looks? i dont think they expected our dinner to be so good!) but they seemed to like it better than last thanksgiving when i suggested we all get together!

none of us talk about the last thanksgiving we all spent together (minus tech). ever. for reasons. so it was good to make some new memories :D

**life_in_technicolor**

You forgot to talk about this morning.

We went shopping for each other and our friends and families and then we saw Wreck-It-Ralph.

t_bone cried during the movie and also he's getting me an Inspector Spacetime trenchcoat for Christmas. Or, well, as a vague seasonal gift that coincidentally happens on December 25, since he doesn't celebrate Christmas due to being a Jehovah's Witness.

I didn't cry during the movie but I feel like it definitely earned its tearjerker moments.

I won't say what I'm getting him for December 25 because it's pretty awesome.

We also built a snowman that looks like a velociraptor in the park. And now we're inside and typing right next to each other and o;ijikjfdsdf

T_BONE IS AWESOME AND YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID.

**t_bone**

thats what you get for hacking my twitter yesterday I DONT THINK JOHN WATERS IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE.

also in my defense that movie was REALLY SAD and i never cry so

that trenchcoat was an unrelated buy to you or to any general holiday season

and i already know youre getting me a quantum spanner so i can play the 14th inspector

THAT VELOCIRAPTOR WAS DOPE. IT WAS ALL :V DX /#

. . .come back over here im cold

**deandong**

Friendly reminder to take personal conversations that other members of the comm can't take part in over to your lj mailbox.

**t_bone**

oops sorry again mod sometimes i get excited

**brownieluvr17**

New memories are always good 3

Your holiday sounds very wholesome.

**deandong**

I had a lovely Thanksgiving with my own family. My father is finally talking to me again and he even invited my boyfriend over for dinner. And then after dinner we won at password!

Today for black Friday I went shopping at _Everything Alpaca_ and I got mom and dad the softest scarves I swear I've ever felt. You really can't beat alpaca fur.

(and I got the boyfriend an alpaca fur teddy bear!)

**brownieluvr17**

Alpaca fur is the best 3 My husband got me a hat made of it once. It was very soft.

**oneeyedcat**

thanksgiving is the opiate of the masses

i didnt do anything

**winging_it**

I'm with cat on this one, I didn't do anything either.

**brownieluvr17**

Really? You didn't do anything? Nothing at all?

You didn't even spend any time with friends or family?

Or online?

**oneeyedcat**

nothing

**winging_it**

I did nothing at all.

** streets_ahead**

thanksgiving was yesterday?

**Excerpt from part 5 of ****time bomb**** by princess_annie**

_. . .Her breathing was ragged as she ran faster and faster through the wasteland, looking for shelter from the chaotic thrum of bullets ricocheting off of her armor . It had been days and a part of her wanted to just stop now so that the pain and the terror and the hunger could finally end._

_This wasn't Punchkicker, but these were her people. They had been lovers; Kickpuncher wondered if this would mean that her death, if she submitted, would be painless. But she threw the thought from her mind as quickly as it came; she had a job to do and people to save, and Punchkicker would never forgive her for giving in easily. It would ruin the whole game, and that was all Punchkicker lived for anyway._

_Kickpuncher hated Punchkicker to the depths of her soul, but she also felt her on her skin every time she caught up to her own breath. She knew it was wrong (or maybe right depending who benefited-it really was a mental double edged sword), but she never wanted to stop feeling like they were a part of each other, and that couldn't happen if either of them were dead. So she kept going although the weather was getting colder and the sun was going down for the third time she could remember. She ran past the point she was exhausted, past when she thought she was going to die, and past the point where even her pursuers had decided to finally give in._

_She didn't stop until she reached the sea. . ._

**Livejournal Entry for t_bone: Friday, November 23**

Subject: Fic Fest and Con

hey guys! just checkin up real fast before i go to bed and then see all of u in the morning! wanted to make a couple announcements on mine and l-i-t's behalf.

first off just tellin u now prepare to be JEALOUS because mine and l-i-t's punchkicker and kickpuncher costumes are LEGIT and we have been making them for weeks. so if u meet up and ur like "you cant possibly be a person at the con youre actually kickpuncher and punchkicker" you will know you have found us!

another note abt the fic fest: we want all our stuff to be a surprise so we wont be talking about any of it at the meetup. just a fair warning that my face is a no spoiler zone tomorrow so if u want to talk ull have to be there solely for a cut of the t_bone steak :D

night all! cant wait to meet all of u! tomorrow is gonna be so great!

**(23 Comments) (Leave a comment)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kickpuncher Anon Meme **(**kickpuncheranon)** wrote:

**# 31: BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BROWNIES**

You know what to do, nonnies. And, if not, a short list of rules:

1. No threats of violence. One comment will get yours deleted, multiple will cause me to turn IP logging on and both you and I don't want that so be nice.

2. No fic prompting unless someone gets an idea by accident. We have a lovely and very active kink meme run by a very hard working mod so send your prompts over there!

3. No de-anon posting. I will delete your comment. If you want to post non-anon go post over on the actual comm.

Happy meme-ing everyone!

**kickpuncheranon**

This is post 31. Fill up post 30 before you post here.

**anon**

OH NONNY MOD HOW I APPRECIATE YOUR EVER APPROPRIATE SUBJECT LINES.

**kickpuncheranon**

I try my best :)

**anon**

I'm confused. Where is this from?

**anon**

B-movie con Kickpuncher Colorado meetup.

**anon**

What happened there to merit a mention on the anon meme?

**anon**

the better question nonny is what DIDN'T

**anon**

Colorado anon here! Who else had fun watching THAT shitstorm unfold?

I know I did.

(You know you did.)

**anon**

I SAY YES BUT LESS ENTHUSIASTICALLY THAN YOU BECAUSE I'M BUMMED OUT I NEVER GOT MY BROWNIE.

**anon**

you really would have rather eaten one brownie than watched six people lob four pans of them at each other?

**anon**

I DIDN'T SAY THAT BIT WASN'T GOOD BUT THEY DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE ANY LEFT OVER. I JUST WANTED ONE.

**anon**

Hands down best argument I've seen all year.

But I'm miffed about my brownie too. I would have got an extra one too because I made a dessert bet with someone that techbone wasn't a thing and I was RIGHT I would have gotten a free pastry.

**anon**

third that was some pretty epic rl wank

**anon**

I'M SO CONFUSED. WHAT HAPPENED IN COLORADO.

**anon**

bunch of bnfs had a fight

**anon**

Which ones?

**anon**

same ones as always

**anon**

*cracks fingers *

What didn't happen in Colorado indeed.

I will count myself an authority on this matter because not only was I the first one there but I also go to the same school as them where they constantly cause drama offline too. DRAMA QUEEN ALERT.

Basically it turns out that winging_it, oneeyedcat, t_bone, princess_annie, streets_ahead, brownieluvr17, and life_in_technicolor all are (were?) close friends outside of fandom, but none of them knew any of the other people were in fandom except for life_in_technicolor andt_bone who share an apartment and a homoerotic relationship and winging_it and oneeyedcat who apparently just sort of figured it out about each other and then had gross drunk pretend sex on our pure anon meme on Thanksgiving (and, according to the later shouting, they had it in real life on Thanksgiving too WAY TO WIN AT LIFE, GUYS.)

So princess_annie showed up first after me and she sort of stacked a bunch of handouts and waited. A couple other people wandered in and then techbone came in next. princess_annie and t_bone started acting weird because apparently they live in the same apartment and neither of them knew? Also they were wearing the same costume which was both awesome and disorienting. life_in_technicolor was pretty quiet the whole time and just filming stuff.

brownieluvr17 arrived next with craploads of brownies and that's when I first knew shit was gonna go DOWN. princess_annie and t_bone greeted her with strained smiles and glanced at each other and looked at her furiously every time she turned her back. And brownieluvr17 scrutinized techbone pretty hard when they weren't looking. I assume this had something to do with them being slashers and possibly them being in the closet and her being super religious and critical of their online selves in the past? t_bone kept making nervous glances at technicolor too, which supported my assumptions.

Anyway, I bought a large order of French fries so I could have something to eat while I watched the show.

The next drama queen to tumble in was streets_ahead. I could swear every single fan in the restaurant (which by now consisted of about twenty other non-drama queens) went quiet when they figured out who he was. princess_annie, t_bone, and brownieluvr17 now had all their quiet anger directed at HIM.

technicolor finally looked up from his camera, which actually kind of made my hair stand on end.

Very shortly after streets_ahead arrived, winging_it came in (late). His eyes went HUGE. Like, seriously, fucking hubcaps or dinner plates or something. And then princess_annie, t_bone, brownieluvr17, and streets_ahead just started laughing HARD. And that totally should have diffused the tension IF THEY WERE NORMAL PEOPLE.

**anon**

SA: The story continues. . .

winging_it just stood there for like a whole minute while they laughed. Eventually he sort of seemed to come to and he casually walked over to the brownies that brownieluvr17 had sitting out and he picked several up and he walked over to streets_ahead very slowly. Everyone had stopped laughing at this point and now no one was saying a WORD, not even brownieluvr17 who had explicitly said there was only one for everyone. I don't blame her for saying nothing. Whatever winging_it was about to do literally felt like an act of God.

When he was about six inches away from streets_ahead, his face just contorted into this rage face and he pelted the brownies furiously at him.

I swear guys. DEAD SILENCE.

princess_annie then went over to the brownies too, picked up a whole box, and just started angrily lobbing them one by one at brownieluvr17, who stormed over and ripped the box out of her hands. And then started tossing brownies back.

life_in_technicolor was filming again. Everyone was officially really late to the con but no one wanted to miss the conclusion of this showdown.

oneeyedcat sauntered in happily right at the moment when brownieluvr17 and princess_annie had used up the whole box of brownies. Her face fell when she asked what was going on and why everyone was covered in chocolate.

And then finally all hell broke loose.

A very brief summation of what all of the yelling was about

-everyone was mad at streets_ahead for being a troll

-princess_annie and t_bone were arguing with brownieluvr17 because of her being critical of their (and life_in_technicolor's) sexualities online

-brownieluvr17 was mad because no one ever told her anything and also because people were calling her prejudiced and mean

-everyone (especially t_bone and princess_annie) was mad at oneeyedcat and winging_it for being gross and pretending to have sex on the anon meme (and then actually doing it afterwards.) From what I could gather that wasn't the first time they'd had sex in a place where you're NOT SUPPOSED TO and also there was some lingering end-of-relationship drama between t_bone and oneeyedcat and princess_annie and winging_it? (tbh out of all of the arguments this one made my head spin).

-winging_it was mad at everyone for being drama queens and making his life difficult and also HE WAS DRUNK AND IT WAS ONLY TWO TIMES

-oneeyedcat was mad at everyone for attacking her over her sj views and for being pissed off that she banged winging_it

And technicolor just filmed everything, gradually retreating from the storm to end up filming pressed against the wall. He didn't say anything at all at first, but he was standing near me and eventually he stopped filming and just started to quietly say "not cool" over and over to himself.

Eventually oneeyedcat ended the fight (by accident) by responding to t_bone's comment of "we JUST stopped going out" with her saying it wasn't that much of a big deal and they only went on three dates and asking loudly what was going on between him and life_in_technicolor anyway?

t_bone went silent. The whole world went silent. life_in_technicolor bolted.

t_bone ran after him, calling his name and crying.

winging_it stormed out, telling all of them that they were terrible people. Everyone else just left with their heads hung, except streets_ahead who didn't really seem fazed and took the rest of the brownies out the door with him.

deandong, who was there for most of the fight, led the rest of the non-drama queens to the con, saying that he wasn't going to allow a few angry birds to ruin everyone's fun and he wasn't a mod right now so it wasn't his job to go fix that mess.

But that as a mod he still felt it was his duty to ensure everyone else still had fun :D

And indeed the rest of us did.

**anon**

Woooow. Way to go, fandom

A food fight, cosplay, and a classy argument in a Burger King? Man, if this had happened all online this would have been the best wank report ever.

Thanks for the info! Bummed that I missed it. Wonder if technicolor will ever publish that raw footage. . .

**anon**

can't publish footage if you've fallen off of the face of the earth

**anon**

Touché

**Phone Status: Abed Nadir, Sunday, November 25**

**Missed Calls**

(12) Troy

(6) Annie

(3) Jeff

(2) Britta

(2) Shirley

**Voicemail**

(7) Troy

(1) Annie

(1) Britta

(1) Jeff

(1) Shirley

**Text Inbox (12 unanswered messages)**

**Troy**

abed where r u

**Troy**

srsly i cant find u in any of the usual spots. im really worried. plz answer me.

**Annie**

abed where are you? we're really worried. troy is freaking out because you're not answering. please answer his messages

**Annie**

or call him.

**Annie**

we're sending out a rescue party if you're not home in 12 hours.

**Troy**

annie says shes calling for help if ur not home r in contact soon. buddy r u safe at least? plz answer.

**Jeff**

Would you just get in contact with Annie and Troy? They're really freaking out. And they're driving us all up the wall with their worry.

**Shirley**

Pumpkin, we're sorry. Please go home.

**Britta**

call troy abed asap

**Troy**

abed plz come home. so worried. so sorry. just come home.

**Sent Messages**

**Re: abed plz come home. . .**

I'll be home soon. I just need time to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Posted in kickpuncher_comm by deandong on Monday, November 26**

Subject: Con Meetup, Comm Fest, and Apology Thread

Hi guys! It's your friendly neighborhood mod here just popping in to say a few things.

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time out of their Saturday to get together and celebrate our fandom! It meant the world to me to be able to meet and talk with you in real life and I had a lot of fun with the majority of you.

Second off, I'd like to remind everyone again that their fanworks are due on Thursday at midnight. And, I would like to add to that by saying that unless you have a very good excuse, you really should finish and submit your work so as not to disappoint the people who have been very excited to receive it.

Lastly, I would like to take the time to point out that I am aware that there is conflict in our comm at the moment, and I am going to fix it, because that's what mods do. There are some people-you know who you are- who started an argument before the con on Saturday and tried to ruin our fun, and their negative energy is still popping up in their lj posts and comments here, and some of them are even mentioning dropping out of the fest for absolutely no reason, so I am putting my foot down. This is my comm and I am proud of it and as long as you are in it you are going to be kind to each other.

I have formed a separate apology thread that I will post at the same time that I post this comment. Everyone who is arguing and talking about not doing their work because of petty differences is going to go and apologize to each other without excuses or attacks and then they are going to get back to work and appreciate how special it is that we all are passionate about the same thing.

I know I haven't always been the best mod, but I care about all of you and I want this fandom to show a proud, happy face to the world. And I want that face to be real too, so when you apologize, mean it.

Have fun, everyone!

**(Comments Disabled for this Entry)**

**Posted in kickpuncher_comm by deandong on Monday, November 26**

Subject: Apology Thread

Hi everyone! This is the apology thread and your mod here with just a few rules/rules of thumb.

1. No attacks of any kind. Your apology cannot blame anyone, call anyone names, or make you look like the victim. All of you are victims. All of you did something wrong. Your only point here is to talk about the latter.

2. Do not try to rationalize your wrongdoing in response to anyone else.

3. If you can't figure out what to apologize for, think about why you joined in on or were roped into the fight. If it makes you feel defensive and like you want to yell, then you've probably hit close to whatever you need to apologize for.

4. Slurs, derogatory language, and any sort of –ism are banned from this thread. If you did any of those things in the past, apologize for them. And no one has to apologize for being prejudiced against, so also keep that in mind.

Have fun forgiving each other 3

**(40 comments)(Leave a Comment)**

**life_in_technicolor**

I suppose I can go first, even though until now I don't think anyone knew I did anything wrong. I'm sorry for not warning anyone that we all knew each other. I figured it out when everyone sent in their release forms. That's probably not inherently wrong, but I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to film it because I was pretty sure there was going to be drama and according to several people that might be wrong.

I didn't think the drama would be as bad as it was. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for running away and worrying everyone.

**t_bone**

u already know ive already forgiven u but im gonna say so again. you're pretty much the best, man, and its kind of our fault you ran away.

*hug*

**brownieluvr17**

Oh, honey, it's ok. I forgive you 3

**streets_ahead**

forgiven

**winging_it**

I forgive you.

**princess_annie**

I forgive you too 3 t_bone and I are just glad you finally came home.

**oneeyedcat**

its a little bit my fault that you ran away so I definitly forgive you.

**winging_it**

I'm sorry for starting this mess by throwing brownies at streets_ahead.

I'm sorry for having gross drunk sex with oneeyedcat on the anon meme.

I'm sorry for treating t_bone and princess_annie like they weren't entitled to feel angry that their friends and former romantic entanglements were hooking up behind their back.

I'm sorry for calling everyone drama queens and terrible people when I was being just as bad.

**streets_ahed**

its fine ive been a troll

**t_bone**

its cool. it worked out ok in the end. . .better than ok :D

**princess_annie**

I forgive you :D But it's still gross.

**brownieluvr17**

We were being drama queens. We deserved what we got 3 I forgive you

**princess_annie**

I'm sorry for throwing brownies at you, brownieluvr17.

I'm sorry for yelling and throwing food at winging_it and oneeyedcat. I didn't actually really care all that much that they publicly had fake sex, I was just yelling because I was nervous about being outed by accident and overwhelmed with stuff to do for the day so I just sort of started yelling to yell.

**brownieluvr17**

Oh, sweetie, I deserved it. I forgive you.

**winging_it**

You're forgiven. My behavior was definitely pretty gross.

**oneeyedcat**

i forgive u :) props on having good aim too by the way

**t_bone**

sorry for throwing brownies at everyone.

sorry for freaking life_in_technicolor out

sorry for yelling at oneeyedcat and winging_it. i was just stressed out too and i felt like everyone was staring at and judging me and tech

sorry for acting weird around princess_annie. i just couldnt believe we lived with you for so long and didnt know about huge parts of ur life

**life_in_technicolor**

It's ok. It all worked out in the end. Much better than I expected it to, actually.

**t_bone**

3 yeah, it did :D

**oneeyedcat**

im cool with it. that was a pretty rude thing we did and i shouldnt have pressed u about ur personal life any more than u should have pressed me esp. because we threw ours out in the open and i was just speculating abt u

**winging_it**

Like oneeyedcat says, our behavior was pretty gross and we deserved what we got.

**princess_annie**

It's ok 3 We're fine now and that's all that matters :) And it's nice to not have to hide anymore.

**brownieluvr17**

I deserved it. I forgive you 3

**oneeyedcat**

im also sorry for having gross drunk anon sex

im sorry for prying into techbones personal business

**life_in_technicolor**

We forgive you.

**t_bone**

we forgive u. but that was pretty gross. plz dont do it again.

**brownieluvr17**

I'm sorry for being accusatory of t_bone and princess_annie about their personal lives and preferences and for acting entitled about the fact that they didn't tell me about it.

I'm sorry for being intolerant of other people. Sometimes I have a problem with being judgemental, even though I'm the first to preach about tolerance.

I'm sorry for getting brownie in princess_annie's hair. That must have taken forever to get out.

**t_bone**

i forgive u

**princess_annie**

It did take forever to get out, but it did come out eventually.

I forgive you.

**streets_ahead**

im sorry for being a troll and trouble on the comm. sometimes i just get bored and lonely in my big house and i distract myself by causing other people trouble online

**t_bone**

i forgive u

**life_in_technicolor**

I forgive you.

**princess_annie**

I forgive you.

**oneeyedcat**

forgiven

**winging_it**

I forgive you.

**Posted in kickpuncher_comm by deandong on Friday, November 30**

Subject: Fic Fest and Other Updates

Hello everyone! My has this past week been busy busy busy! Just a few updates before the weekend rolls around.

Thank you to everyone who participated in the comm fest! All of the work that was received was phenomenal (if I do say so myself) and I appreciate your dedication to Kickpuncher and to each other. This fandom is really special and I am so grateful to share it with such talented people 3 I've made a new post on the page of all of the fanworks that people created so everyone can finally see the fantastic things that were made for the comm fest.

Thanks to everyone who diffused the tension via using the apology thread in an appropriate manner. Kindness really does go a long way, doesn't it?

And finally a note about the running of this comm. **winging_it **has approached me as of late to ask whether he can participate in modly duties on this comm. Now, many of you know that at the recent con, he participated in causing a bit of a scene. I was very prepared to say no for this reason but. . .

Yesterday my boyfriend surprised me with tickets to Disney World as an early Christmas present! Obviously I needed someone to run the comm in my absence (I'm leaving tonight!) so I said yes on a temporary basis. If he does a good job we may have two mods when I get back.

. . .those two mods being him and me.

Happy fandom-ing guys and I'll see you when I get back!

**(102 comments)(Leave a Comment)**

**facebook news feed**

**Abed Nadir**

**30 November 2012**

**Britta Perry** **has updated her relationship status to**

**It's Complicated with** ** Jeff Winger**

30 November 2012

**Annie Edison** **has updated her profile to**

**Interested in: Men and Women**

30 November 2012

**Abed Nadir** **has updated his relationship status to**

**In a relationship with** **Troy Barnes**

30 November 2012


End file.
